Wolf Spider
Wolf Spider (real name: Peter Parker) is the main antagonist of the "Return to the Spider-Verse" episodes of Ultimate Spider-Man. History Not much is known about Wolf Spider's past, although, it can be assumed that, just like the original Peter Parker, he was bitten by a radioactive spider, but decided to use his new powers to become a supervillain. He found out about the Siege Perilous when a shard fell into his world and sought to use it to conquer the other spider-verses. He used the shard to travel to the Vampire Universe and create a fake alliance with the Lizard King. He battled Blood Spider, Spider-Man, and Kid Arachnid in the sewers and stole the shard of the Siege Perilous. In the end, he revealed himself to the duo and his plan. Wolf Spider tried to steal the two shards from them, but failed and uses the shard that he has to go to the next dimension. Wolf Spider later appeared in Kid Arachnid's universe at a police department where he and Spider-Man found the next shard. Before he fought Spiderman and Kid Arachnid, he revealed that he had Kid Arachnid's mother as his captive and used her to gain an advantage over the two Spidermen. Luckily, Gwen Stacy, Kid Arachnid's substitute during his absence, showed up and helped them fight Wolf Spider. During the battle, Wolf Spider removed his cloak, revealing four bio organic spider arms on his back, which he used to fight them. As Kid Arachnid assaulted him, the shard he had showed him turned out to be the final piece that Wolf Spider used to guide him. This final piece joined together to recreate the Siege Perilous. As Kid Arachnid rejoiced with his mother, Wolf Spider broke into his house. He took the Siege Perilous from Spider-Man and removed his mask, revealing his identity to them. He then left with a trail of destruction for the heroes to follow him. Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales, and Peter Parker found him at a underwater cave, where they saw him draining energy from all the other Spider-Men, thus making him grow stronger. Gwen and Kid Arachnid took Wolf Spider head on, but ended up having their powers drained from them too. As he confronted Spider-Man, Spider-Man asked him if he drained the powers of all the Spider-Men. Wolf Spider replied by saying, "ever last one." This made Spider-Man decide to let his powers be drained from him. Unfortunately, the powers were too much for Wolf Spider to handle, which caused him to shatter into a million pieces. Personality Wolf Spider doesn't really care about anyone but himself. He doesn't even care about his dimensional counterparts. He is only obsessed with getting more power and ruling worlds. It is revealed that he pretends to join other villains who have shards of the Siege Perilous, only to help him further his goals. Appearance Wolf Spider was first seen wearing a dark hooded cloak over his body and a goggled mask over his face that was hiding his true identity. As he revealed himself to Spider-Man, he wore dark blue jumpsuit and had four robotic spider arms on his back, sharing similarities to Iron Spider. He looks similar to Peter Parker, except he has darker hair, paler skin and red eyes. Powers and Abilities *'Spider Physiology:' He gained spider powers after being bit by a radioactive spider, but also developed organic tentacles. *'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Bio-Organic Spider Arms: '''He developed organic spider arms which are both strong and fast. They can also be used to lift heavy objects or for wall climbing. Alternate Versions Here are the names of Spider-Men that he traveled to their worlds and tried to steal their powers from. *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Kid Arachnid *Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) *Blood Spider *Web Beard *Web Slinger *Spider-Man Noir *Spyder Knight *Spider Ham *Spider-Man 2099 *Spider Buster *Savage Spider *Spider-Girl *Punk Spider *Mecha Spider *Mini Spider-Man Trivia *When Wolf Spider travels to another world, he travels in a red portal, unlike Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid who traveled through a blue portal when going to other worlds. *During his conversation with his good counterpart, He revealed that in his world not only it put's fear in the hearts of everyone who hears the name "Peter Parker" but he revealed that he has destroyed every of those who held the ideals of heroism and responsability, so it is highly unknown if he destroyed the Avengers and other kinds of powerful heroes. *He is voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes, who also originally voiced Spider-Man in ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *he is similar to Turles from Dragon Ball Z. Category:Supervillains Category:Psychopath Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Egotist Category:Mutated Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Successful Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Mechanically Modified Category:God Wannabe Category:Elementals Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Mutants Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Big Bads Category:Fighter Category:Complete Monster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dark Knights Category:Genocidal Category:Animal Cruelty